


不可编辑者

by luankuaizi



Series: COC跑团后日谈 [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: COC同人, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luankuaizi/pseuds/luankuaizi
Summary: 逻辑缜密大叔男✖️笨拙花痴特工女（然而花痴对象是boss）是某次跑团的后日谈或者说衍生物？人物背景设定等来自模组《瓶中小人在哪里》开车专用，全文移步Lofter，id：乱筷子
Series: COC跑团后日谈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633114





	不可编辑者

**Author's Note:**

> 1.（伪）肉体出轨，  
> 2.霍尔蒙克斯、噬脑魔、先生、罗姆都是同一个人  
> 3.boss会洗脑，可以修改人格和记忆

终于听到隔壁房间的监听器里传来了那个大叔均匀的呼噜声，温迪动了动僵硬的身体，离开了桌前。随手将身上的披风解下甩到一边，手指抚过衣领，将外套上的扣子一粒一粒地解开，都是因为那个愚蠢的首领克莱恩，坚持什么组织内非必须消费一切从简，害得她只能穿这种粗布制成的衣物。  
她纤细的手指灵巧地在简单的麻布衬衫上拨弄着，小臂不经意间擦过了自己的胸前，带来一阵刺痛感，“啊……嗯”温迪轻轻咬住下唇止住了未出口的呻吟。果不其然，她的乳汁不知道什么时候透过了衬衣下紧紧包裹着那两捧饱满的纱布，微微风干后在衬衣胸口处留下了两个带着白色水渍的旖旎湿痕。“啊，明天肯定是没有办法穿着这样的衬衣出门了，但是这里又没有办法洗”不过她只是对着这件皱皱巴巴的衬衣撅了噘嘴，就将它扔到了角落里。  
温迪颤抖着手，几乎是粗暴而着急地将自己身上裹了一圈又一圈的纱布拉到了腰腹处，两只大白兔立刻从狭小的空间中跳了出来，晃动了几下，乳尖上正一点一点地滴落的露珠似乎也在抗议主人对她们的虐待。看着流出来的汁水失去阻拦有成股流下的趋势，温迪连忙用一只手压在胸前试图延缓浪费，另一只手去够桌上的杯子。将杯子放在床上，她附身将一只乳尖对准杯内开始不断挤压，一股一股的奶水喷射在杯底，在这个安静的深夜里，想到唯一一个住着人的房间，就只有隔壁，她终于松开了下唇开始呻吟。  
温迪紧紧地闭着眼，初秋夜里冰凉的手指划过乳肉的感觉，好像先生注视着她时冷静自持的眼神，“啊…是的”是这样，先生也是这样一遍遍地用手指榨取着她的圆润，“嗯…”她皱着眉发出带有哭音的呻吟，不对，不对先生的手指粗壮有力，先生会用温热的唇舌吸吮着她的乳尖，先生会在发现她浪费了自己的奶水时用牙齿研磨她的乳珠，若是她求饶，先生会用戏谑地眼神盯着她的眼睛，牙尖咬住她细嫩红肿的皮肤向外拉扯……先生先生，先生，先生……温迪失落地发现自己简直就是在望梅止渴，越是模仿先生对她做过的一切，就让她越是想念……他是英俊的男人，他是权势滔天的贵族，他是她的leader，他是她的主人！他……是她心中的，神明……  
温迪已经泪流满面，备受冷落的右乳传来阵阵酥麻和瘙痒让她快要丧失自控。然而深深地为自己背德的行为而不齿着，她自虐般地不去触碰那又痛又涨的圆润。抬起右手，右乳溢出的汁水在她的小臂上流的到处都是，她伸出舌尖，将那些乳白色的液体勾进嘴里，淡淡的汗水的微咸混杂着乳汁自带的奶香。像一只整理仪表的小猫，温迪的舌尖一遍遍地滑过小臂，从手肘到手腕，从手背到指尖，微糙的舌苔打着圈的感觉就好像是先生的吻落在她的肌肤。温迪将指尖含入口中，骨节分明的手指仿若抽插般来回搅动，舌尖时而吸吮时而舔舐，一时间屋内满是啧啧水声……


End file.
